


Radio Hangout

by Fafanight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D is just Zayn Niall and Louis, M/M, radio host Liam, radio host harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafanight/pseuds/Fafanight
Summary: Liam and Harry are finally having One Direction in their radio show. And let's say Liam and Zayn get along pretty well.





	

Liam was in his office, figdeting and trying to focuse on the task at hand. But it was really hard. Today was the day they were finally having One Direction on the radio show. It’s been months the fans have been asking for this. Liam and his team didn't bother cause they didn't like their former albums. And it's always been their policy : only have artists they liked on the show. And after listening to their new album, _Midnight Memories_ , Liam had to admit it wasn’t too bad, quite the opposite actually. So he decided with his team to have them on the Saturday hangout, an hour show with an interview and an acoustic set. And Liam would lie if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. He worked hard on this one and gave his colleagues a hard time, especially Harry, for them to be ready. So many of their listeners have been waiting for this, they received tons of asks from the fans. The show has to be perfect. Well, maybe Liam was putting too much pressure on himself and his team but he couldn't help it. This feels like the show of the year. Liam needed to be at the top of his game.

The boys have just arrived in their dressing room. Liam can already hear their banter. He goes out of this office to meet them.

“Hi guys. I’m Liam.”

He shakes hands with all of them : Louis, Niall and Zayn. And God, Zayn is even more gorgeous than Liam thought. How is that possible? _Get your shit together, Payno._

“I’m gonna be your host. Very nice to meet you all and glad to finally have you on the show.”  
  
“Thanks. Glad to be here.”  
  
“I just wanted to introduce myself before we start and tell you what’s gonna happen. So we’re gonna record it like it’s live. This means no cut and do it all over. I’ll ask the questions. We’re gonna have some questions from the fans as well. And then we’ll let you get ready for the acoustic session. We will record when you guys are all set. But in the video, it’s gonna be incorporated to the interview. Sounds good to you?”  
  
“Yeah. Perfect.”  
  
“Ok. Then make yourself at home. If you need anything, just let me know. I’ll be in my office right down the hall. I’ll have someone come and get you when we’re ready to go. Ok?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Ok. See you then.”  
  
“See you!”

Once he left, Zay turns to the other two.

“He’s absolutely adorable.”  
  
“Someone has a crush on someone.” Louis is quick to tease, songsinging.  
  
“Oh fuck it. I’m just saying. He didn’t have to come and introduce himself and tell us about the show like that. Not every host does that. Sometimes we don’t get to see them until we get on the set. It was really nice of him.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, Malik” Niall tempers.  
  
“And yes, he’s cute. Did you see his eyes? And his birthmark? I mean, it’s just a fact, right?”

Their laughter is the only response he gets. _Pricks_.

 

* * *

 

"Hi everyone ! Welcome to our hangout with One Direction! Hi guys!"  
  
"Hi !" they all greet back.  
  
"So glad to finally have you with us."  
  
"Thanks for having us" Louis says  
  
"So this broadcast is gonna be essentially about the new album, _Midnight  Memories_. We’re gonna take some questions the audience sent us since we announced you guys will be with us. And you will perform 6 acoustic songs. Sounds good?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Excited?"  
  
"Loads!"  
  
"Great! Love that spirit, keep it up! So first of all, you’ve just finished your second tour. How was it?  
  
"Awesome"  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
"Sick"  
  
"Wicked"  
  
"Unbelievable"  
  
"Waouh, ok. One at a time please! Niall?"  
  
"Beyond our imagination. Our fans are the best, and it’s an understatement, all over the world. Every show was a blast!"  
  
"Zayn?"  
  
"We had a sick time. Of course, it was exhausting and we got home sick sometimes, but the fans make it all worth it at the end."  
  
"The movie _This is us_ did great too. How was it having a film crew with you all the time?"  
  
"Odd at first", starts Louis "We felt like, always under scrutiny or something. We were afraid to be ourselves. But then we got used to it and started having fun."  
  
"Strange to see yourself on a big screen for the first time?"  
  
"My god yes!! It was like The X Factor all over again."  
  
"And you’ve already announced the next tour. In the biggest stadiums around the globe. How do you feel about that?  
  
"Scared like hell", says Niall. "Because we’re gonna perform in the biggest and the most mythic stadiums in the world. And we know not many artists have achieved that in their carrier. So it’s lot of pressure. But at the same time we’re super excited.  
  
"Guys, I’m not gonna ask you about your best memory on tour or who’s the most likely to. I guess your fans already know all those things and those who’re not don’t care yet.  I’m just curious about something else. How did you manage to write and record an album while on tour?"  
  
"Yeah, it’s sick", Niall agrees. "We’re totally crazy. It’s hell of a schedule : get off stage then head to the bus or the hotel to record,  
sleep a bit and bam, another show. But we wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s just what we love to do. We love making music."  
  
"What were your inspirations? Because you guys got more involved in the writing of this new album than you’ve ever been. I guess it’s something that you’ve always wanted?  
  
"Yeah, of course" confirms Louis. When we started off, we didn’t know anything about the music industry. We only wrote 3 ou 4 songs for _Up all night_ and _Take me home_ . But for _Midnight Memories"_  there only are 3 or 4 we didn’t write. So the ratio is totally reversed. We really wanted to get our hands on it, completely. And we had a lot of fun doing so."  
  
"So how would you describe this third album?"  
  
"I think it’s a little more mature and a little more like us, you know" tries Zayn. "We grew up, we know better about who we are and what we want. Our fans grew up as well. So we figured it was about time to embrace the changes. It's a more mature sound. And the topics are a bit different too."  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"It’s a little bit more rocky, more edgy, more 80’s as well. Less pop somehow but still. I dunno. Oddly, it’s less homogenous than before because we kind of put everything we like in it. We all have different influences and tastes so I think this album reflects it."  
  
"It’s the good album for a stadiums tour, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You also worked with other people. Niall for ‘Don’t forget where we belong’ for instance. How do you make sure the song will fit the band?"  
  
"We work with people who know us a bit" Niall explains. That way we stay true to what we want. And we have the last word anyways. But it’s very interesting to work with people who have more writing experience. We learned a lot and grew as writers as well. We are lucky to have these opportunities."  
  
"Guys, this is the part where I come clean. I didn’t like _Up all night_ , except maybe for a song or two. So I didn’t give _Take me home_ a chance. But since I’m a professional, I did my homework and actually listened to _Midnight Memories_ because I read and heard a lot about it. And I have to admit, I’m really impressed here. You’ve come a long way. And as Zayn said, you really came up with a more mature sound. And I love it. In fact, we all love it. This is why we decided to have you."  
  
"Thanks" nodd Louis and Niall.  
  
"Can I ask you what are your favorite songs ?" Zayn enquires.  
  
"Tough question. Hum… ‘Better than words’ for sure. It’s groovy and rocky at the same time. And very sexy on top of that. And I love the concept : all the lines of the verses are a song title. It means that you can’t put into words how the love of a person makes you feel and you need to use those of others. I love the idea!"  
  
"It’s exactly that!"  
  
"I love ‘Through the dark’ as well. It sounds very different from what you’ve done so far. Soft guitars, with an odd rhythm, the tension rising up. Great folk beat. I love it. The lyrics are very cute."  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
"And finally, I’ll go with ‘Diana’. Very The Police-y and edgy song. And a positive message. I guess all the Diana among your fandom had a heart attack !"

They all laugh.

"And ‘Half a heart’. My God, this one is beautiful. It’s a bonus track so it only features on the deluxe edition. Zayn, your voice, man. It’s ace."  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
"So all in all, I reckon ‘Best song ever’ doesn’t represent the entire album at all. It may seem like an odd choice as the first single considering the others songs. But I guess it reassured your early fans. So if you guys should rely on a single, it would rather be ‘Story of my life’. It better reflects the spirit of the album. So if, like me, you didn’t like _Up all night_ or even _Take me home_ , give a chance to _Midnight Memories_. You will change your mind."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot."Zayn seems very emotional. "We’re aware that we’ve been labelled since we started off. And though we’d never disown our two first albums because we had a great time on stage singing all those songs and we know how much the fans love them as well, the truth is we changed and our voices changed so I guess this album is more like us than the previous ones. So it would be a shame if people disregarded it just because it’s us. Just… like, give it a try and see."  
  
"You’ve already expanded your fanbase between your two first albums, since  _Take me home_ has sold better than _Up all night_. And my guess is, _Midnight Memories_ will do the same."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
"We hope so."  
  
"My mate Harry here has some questions for you as well."  
  
"Hi, guys. So. The first single off _Midnight Memories_ , ‘Best song ever’, has been a huge hit, and the second, ’Story of my life’, is taking the same route. Both of the music videos have generated quite a fuss. In ‘Best song ever’, you all put on some disguise to play another character. Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it was a lot of fun. A long process but very funny" says Louis  
  
"Zayn, I have to ask you. How was it to be dressed as a girl?"  
  
"Well, quite an experience, really. Very interesting. I think every guy should do it once in their life."  
  
"You agreed right away?"  
  
"Yeah, wanted to take up the challenge."  
  
"For ‘Story of my life’, your childhood photos, with your loved ones, come to life. That must have been very emotional."  
  
"Yeah, it was" Niall replies. "Ben Winston had such a great idea."  
  
"Ben Winston is the director", Liam provides.  
  
"Right. It was hard for them to play though, staying still and stuff. But they got a peek of what we do actually. It was interesting for them."  
  
"Louis, the most heartbreaking part was for you. You chose a pic with two of your grandparents and two of your great grandparents. Who have passed away."  
  
"Yeah, it was hard on my grand parents at first. But the sequence is quite beautiful. I think it’s a great tribute. I could’ve chosen another pic and save everyone the trouble, you know. But I thought it was a way to involve them as well."  
  
"The three of you so close to your family. That’s something you share. "   
  
"Our families are everything" says Niall. "If it weren’t for them, we would have had a hard time going through this. It’s so easy to lose track of the real deal you know, traveling all around the world and being praised on a daily basis. But our family, they know us better than anyone. They can call us on our bullshit. We do just that for each other sometimes. But they really keep us grounded."

They then take questions from the fans. And they have a good laugh. Between the funny fans and the excited ones, it's quite emotional. The 5 of them get along well. The band is really comfortable with Harry and Liam. Then it's time for Liam to end the interview. 

"Thanks for all your questions guys. Some of those were quite interesting. So lads, I wanted to take a moment to praise your fandom because they’re absolutely astonishing. Sure, a fex years back, there wasn’t internet and all those tools for the fans to interact with you and between them. But the Directioners are a piece of work. They run Tumblr blogs, make drawings and videos, write fanfictions, … Do you guys get a grasp of all that?"  
  
"It’s overwhelming" says Niall. "So much sometimes we can’t even fathom. You may feel like you didn’t do anything to deserve all that. We know how much we owe them. And on the other hand, they keep telling us how much we changed their lives but they don’t get how much they changed ours."  
  
"That’s what makes us keep moving, working harder, even when we wish we could take a break for a while. Because the amount of love and dedication they give us is striking" continues Louis.  
  
"They’re part of the reason why you guys won so many awards all over the world" Liam points out.  
  
"Exactly. They massively vote to make sure we win. They want us to get recognition. It’s amazing. So we wanna give the best and the most we can. We worked very hard on this third album. For now they seem pretty pleased with it and we couldn’t be happier."  
  
"Ok, well, that's it folks. Thanks for listening. Thank you boys for coming. Take care."  
  
"Thank you for having us."  
  
"Our pleasure" 

They all take their headphones off and get up to strech a little. Liam is unconsciously pulled towards Zayn.

"Thanks guys. It was great."  
  
"No, thank you" Zayn reassures.  
  
"Well, I’m happy you enjoyed it. So I let you set up for your acoustic session."  
  
"You gonna watch it?" asks Zayn, anxious.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I just got a call to make while you’re soundchecking and I’ll be right back."  
  
"Ok."

Once Liam left, Louis can't help but tease Zayn.

"Chill, Zayn. He said he’d be back."  
  
"Fuck off."

Niall's laughter fills the room. 

"Come on, lads" he says, putting his arms around their shoulders. "We got to get ready."

 

They soundcheck to perform _Story of my Life_ ,  _Little things, T_ _hrough the dark, You and I, Last first kiss and What makes you beautiful._ By the time they start recording, Liam is back to watch them with Harry and other members of the team. And he stares at Zayn in awe at the way he pours his everything into his singing. Damn, Liam is turning into a schoolgirl admiring her crush on the field. _Seriously, Payno?_ But he has to admit they sound really good. He can't help but bopp his head along with the music. And if his heart skipps a beat everytime Zayn looks up at him, nobody has to know.

 

"Well, good job guys. It was great." Liam congratulates them when they're finished, Harry following closely.  
  
"Thanks, mate" Louis nodds.  
  
"You liked it?" Zayn can't help but ask.  
  
"Yeah, you played ‘Through the dark’ so I’m more than pleased."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." They lock eyes for a few seconds before Liam is out his transe. "Hum, we set up a little buffet over there for you guys."  
  
Louid and Niall follow Harry to the table, bantering already and leaving Liam and Zayn behind.

"So, you guys do this every week?"  
  
"No, just once a month. We have a daily program where we talk about new albums, singles or music videos coming out. And we give our opinion about it all. These long interviews are a lot of work. It’s a long editing process. So this will be on air next week, just the time for us to put it together with the acoustic session. And the video will be available on our website and YouTube as well." _You're babbling, Liam. You're probably annoying the poor lad. Stop it already._ But Zayn looks at him intensely and seems to be listening attentively.  
  
"Every artist agrees on that?"  
  
"Well, that’s the deal. They know I ask real questions and don’t make them do stupid challenges. It’s all about the music. Besides, we don’t host artists we don’t like. We get shit about it all the time, from artists and their fans, even though they know that’s our ethic. For example, your fans were pissed we didn’t invite you before. But like I said, I didn’t like your previous albums. Sorry" _Great job. You must have offended him now._  
  
"We’re really glad you guys like _Midnight memories_. And what you said is basically what we’ve been trying to tell people who misregard us because of ‘What makes you beautiful’. It’s hard to change their minds."  
  
"Don’t worry. They’ll come around. Just like I did. I decided to listen to _Midnight memories_  because many blogs talked about it, in good terms of course. And your fans kept trying to make me understand I was in the wrong. And honestly, I don’t regret listening to them. You guys really achieved something here. And I wish you all the best with this album and the next tour. But I’m not worried honestly."  
  
"Thanks. It means a lot. So it was a busy week for you and your team, I guess? "  
  
"Yeah. It’s a lot to prepare. But it’s totally worth it."   
  
"Thanks for your advice on the set list, by the way. You were totally right. I think it was the most appropriate songs for an acoustic set. Though it might seem weird that we didn’t play 'Best Song Ever'.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But really, it wouldn’t have worked. Plus, it gives another style to your music. It's a good way to reach another audience."  
  
"What would you have advised for a normal set?"  
  
"With the whole band? Well, 'Best Song Ever' obviously, and ‘Midnight Memories’. And instead of ‘You and I’ and ‘Through the dark’, ‘Little white lies’ and ‘Better than words’ maybe, since we talked about it, or ‘Alive’."  
  
'Ok, interesting choices.'  
  
'They’re gonna sound amazing live.'  
  
"Yeah, right? Can’t wait. You really know your way with music."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Zayn mate, we have to go now." Louis calls after him.  
  
"Ok, Lou." Zayn yells back. He then focuses on Liam again. "It was very nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, thanks again. It was a blast." Then a little louder for Louis and Niall as well. 'Take care guys."  
  
"Thanks for having us, mate"

And with that, the four of them are gone, not without Zayn glazing at Liam one last time. And Liam can't help but wave and smile at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A totally different fic. Chaptered this time. Hope you'll hang in there. Tell me what you think. I'm soloziamwillbetheendofme on Tumblr


End file.
